pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: The Summer of Mysteries
Phineas and Ferb are going to a town called Gravity Falls and see some mysterious things about it. Episode Summary Act 1 Phineas wakes up and sees on the calendar that it's a big vacation. He asks Ferb if he's ready to vacation, and Ferb was saying that are going to Gravity Falls, Oregon. They running on the stairs, Phineas says to Linda to go Gravity Falls, but she says "yes". The boys are wearing a summer clothes (like the similar of Stan and Dipper's clothes), and they sitting on the couch in the living room for watching TV. Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 Act 5 Transcript For a transcript of '''Phineas and Ferb: The Summer of Mysteries', click here.'' Songs *''Summer is Begin'' *''Quirky Worky Song (Whistle Version)'' *''Why Can't on the Another Side?'' *''Izzy's Got the Frizzies (Instrumental)'' *''Scary and Creepy'' *''We are the Mystery Kids!'' *''Phineas' Campfire Song'' Gallery The image gallery for '''Phineas and Ferb: The Summer of Mysteries' may be viewed here.'' Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha Doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the living room couch in the residential part of the Mystery Shack. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz is heading to the woods! Out, Peace! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention It does not really crash into their invention, but it runs to the Mystery Shack. Oh, there you are, Perry Mabel's Sweater Shooting star with a rainbow streaming behind it. Major Cryptograms "ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV, FDQGDFH!" (WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS, CANDACE!) "LW'V DOO JRQH!" (IT'S ALL GONE!) "WZMEROOV RH LM GSRH DZB." (DANVILLE IS ON THIS WAY.) Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information International Premieres *April 23, 2014 (Disney Channel New Zealand) *May 27, 2014 (Disney XD UK) *June 5, 2014 (Disney Channel Russia) *June 11, 2014 (Disney Channel Europe) *June 27, 2014 (Disney XD India) *July 3, 2014 (Disney Channel Netherlands) *July 10, 2014 (Disney XD Netherlands) Errors Continuity Allusions *''Gravity Falls'' - There are many references from the show: **Phineas is wearing Dipper's clothing. **Ferb is wearing Stan's clothing. **Candace is wearing Wendy's clothing. **Isabella is wearing Mabel's clothing, with braces, round blushing cheeks and her hair like Mabel's. **Buford is wearing Soos' clothing. **Ginger is wearing Candy's clothes, with a glasses and her hair like Candy's. **Suzy is wearing Grenda's clothes. **Isabella was eating Smile Dip. **The cryptograms on the three scenes. *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' - Penelope Patterson (from the episode: "Trike X-5") makes a cameo appearance on this episode, who just visit to the gift shop. Trivia *This is the second time Stacy Owl appears ("Wizard of Odd"). *This is the fourth time Isabella asks "What'cha doin'?" in a sad tone ("The Great Indoors", "Just Desserts", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"). *Third time the Farmer says to his Wife, "You never believed in me." ("Suddenly Suzy", "Steampunx"). *This is the eighth time the Talking Zebra appears ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Nerds of a Feather", "Wizard of Odd", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Monster from the Id"). Cast Category:Fanon Works Category:Domestic Crossovers Category:TV Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Specials Category:Episodes